We Found Love
by cellogrrl123
Summary: Hunger Games/Glee! eventual Finnchel and Klaine. Please read and review!  Point Of View will change periodically.   Rated K  - T  for violence.  Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Glee or any glee characters, or the Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is a GLEE/HUNGER GAMES fanfic! it's my first one and I'm really excited :) so reviews would be helpful! Ships are mostly Finnchel and Klaine! I hope you enjoy!

*Note* Rachel has been living with her mom, Shelby. Finn Lives with his mom, Carole. Kurt lives with his dad Burt. Prior knowledge to the hunger games helps in this story.

March 12th. The day everyone in District 12 fears, is upon them again.  
>"What's to fear?", you ask. It's the day of the Reaping. The day that one teenage boy and girl is chosen to participate in the Hunger Games. For some citizens, it's a day of remembrance- a day to never forget when your child, sibling, or best friend were chosen for slaughter. Hardly, anybody that were reaped for the Games in District 12, ever came back. In fact, there was only one, and her name was Shelby Corcoran.<p>

"How lucky!" you also may think, "that she survived against all23 of those bloodthirsty teenagers!", Well sure, after she won the 78th Hunger Games she had all this wealth and eternal glory! But, there was one thing that she had lost in the arena and she will never get back: her joy. After that traumatic event, she was never the carefree, innocent 16 year-old she once was. She was now like a ghost, living in a Shelby Corcoran shell. She was now almost 30 years old, and regained some happiness over the years, but all of that washed away as District 12's escort read the names of this year's 91st Hunger Games tributes: Kurt Hummel…and her own daughter, Rachel Berry

Please Review! I really hope this fanfic turns out to be good!


	2. Chapter 2

********WOOH! Chapter 2! I wrote this chapter right before my Algebra 2 mid-term so I was more freaking out on the upcoming test, so if anything doens't make sense, blame my mid-term exams. This is a rather lengthy chapter btw. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Hunger Games. (though I wish i did)***********

"Guys, you remember the deal? If **any** of us are picked, no volunteering. Understand?"

She was met with a chorus of "Yes, Mercedes", and head nods. The others weren't happy about it, but she knew it would be easier this way.

"Okay, well let's go line up." Tina said softly, in an obviously not-cheerful tone. So they all walked to their sections, split up by age and gender. Boys on the left, girls on the right. Rachel ended up next to Mercedes, and Santana next to Brittany.

"Rachel?", Mercedes said as softly as possible.

Rachel turned to look at Mercedes, and she could see the fear in her eyes.

"Rachel, I don't want anyone from New Directions gettin picked. I don't know what I'd do without you, or Tina, or Sam, or Kurt." Mercedes was shaking at this point.

"Mercedes, I don't know what's going to happen. I know it's not much comfort, but it's the best I have." Rachel was close to tears herself, But she had to keep it together for Mercedes' sake.

Meanwhile, Santana whispered to Brittany.

"Britt, even though we made a deal, I'm volunterring for you if you are reaped. Partly because you're my best friend, but mostly because I love you."

"But Santana-"

"No Britt. If you're gone, I won't be able to live without you."

Brittany was about to say something else but closed her mouth. Soon, all the whispers died down as District 12's escort, Emma Pilsbury pulled the small slip of paper out of the boys reaping ball. She hated her job. She hated leading the kids to their death year after year. But for job selection in the Capitol, it's "You get what you get, and you don't get upset."

"And this year's District 12 tributes are…" Her eyes went wide with shock and her voice cracked as she read the two names. "Kurt Hummel, and Rachel Berry."

Cries came from where they were standing, but despite all the commotion, they slowly made their way up to the stage and stood before the crowd.

The Peacekeepers led the two tributes into the Justice Building and into separate rooms where they would say their good-byes.

***RACHEL'S POV *****

The Peacekeepers separated Kurt and I, and as soon as we were in the luscious room, I sat down on the floor and cried. I actually had plans for the future. I was going to move to the Capitol and dazzle them all with my singing voice. I would record hundreds of tunes that would play on the nation's "Panem Radio" so everyone in District 12 could hear me. But now, all that is gone. I sat and cried for a long time until someone knocked at my door.

"Rachel, it's me. Can I come in?" Even though it was my mother, I still thought I should look presentable so I dried my eyes as best as I could.

"Rachel", she spoke calmly, "It's time to board the train."

I got up from the floor and took a deep breath.

"_This is it", _I thought, "_My last look at District 12." _I step outside the Justice Building and find Kurt. We grasp each other's hand for support as we board the train.

Miss Pilsbury led us into the lounge area of the train and we both sat down on the comfy red couch. A Peacekeeper strode in the doorway.

"Miss Pilsbury, Miss Berry, Mr. Hummel. The train will be departing in 5 minutes." He turned and walked down the hallway.

Miss Pilsbury looked at the both of us before speaking.

"Well…uh… I suggest you both take another look before we depart."

Kurt immediately rushed to the window but I stayed sitting.

"Aren't you going to wave good-bye to District 12?" Miss Pilsbury asked with a worried expression.

With tears forming in my eyes, I shook my head.

"Rachel, you're going to want to come see this." Kurt said from the window.

Curiosity got the better of me, so I got up and looked out the window. My mouth dropped at what I saw. All of New Directions were outside the window. Mercedes came right up to the window and spoke to us.

"We were all thinking of what we wanted to say to you guys before you left. But, we realized we didn't want to say it, we want to sing it." She stepped back into the group and together, in harmony, they sang.

_You're not alone, Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold, And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go, You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause we know you'll make it through, you'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know we're here for you, we're here for you_

Then Mercedes, Santana, belt out in perfect harmony.

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause we know you'll make it through, you'll make it through_

The train started rolling and they sang until we couldn't see them anymore.

*********So? How's that chapter? Do you want more? Please review and tell me! I'm starting the 3****rd**** chapter tonight but I won't post it here unless I hear from you guys. Pretty please with cherries on top REVIEW! *********


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So sorry about not updating sooner! My English teacher has been assigning a crapload of homework lately and I've been sick for the past few days, and it's still no excuse for not updating so feel free to get after me for this. To hopefully make up for it, this is going to be a long chapter and we'll finally get a glimpse of most of the tributes Kurt and Rachel will be fighting. Enjoy!**

The train rolled on to the Capitol and Rachel walked back to the plush couch and sat down while Kurt stayed standing looking out the window focusing on nothing.

"Kurt, can you come here a second?" Ms. Pilsbury softly beckoned.

Kurt looked up at the sound of his name, and realizing who said it, slowly turned around and sat next to Rachel. Silent tears were trailing down his flawless cheeks.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ms. Corcoran sitting across from him and Rachel and was at first confused. Then it came to him, _There's only been one victor in District 12, and that's Shelby. _ Shelby, Rachel's mom was going to be his mentor. Rachel's mom was going to be his mentor. He repeated this in his head until he realized what it really meant. _Shelby Corcoran was going to have to train her daughter and her friend how to survive against bloodthirsty teenagers. Really,_ he thought,_ She can only support one of us to come home and the other tribute is her daughter. The odds are not in his favor._

Before he could start crying over his situation, the mentor herself spoke.

"Kurt, I already know what you're thinking. You think I'll help Rachel more than you. Only one of you can get back home and you both have equal talent in everything, so there's no way I could choose between the both of you. I will do everything I can to get one of you home. But to do that, you have to do everything that I say, no questions asked. In the arena, one slip up could be fatal." There was a long pause as the message really sunk into the two friend's minds. Shelby continued with her advice.

"Now then, if I'm correct, the train will be arriving in the capitol in about one hour and you will go to the Remake Center so I'm going to give you more advice. You want sponsors, as much as possible. You stylist will help you get the audience's attention. They know what they are doing, so do not argue with them. I don't instruct you how to sing right?"

Rachel interrupted "Well there was one time when-"

"Rachel." Ms. Corcoran spoke threateningly. She breathed and continued on her spiel.

"Don't tell them how to do their jobs. Don't question them, don't complain. They know a lot of people and they will spread rumors about you to their friends. You want to make them good rumors."

The train stopped moving and the doors opened. Peacekeepers stomped in and ushered Kurt and Rachel out the doors. Ms. Pilsbury and Ms. Corcoran followed suit. They walked until Kurt and Rachel had to be split up and Shelby shouted to them as they walked.

"Remember my advice! We'll meet you at the ceremony!" Shelby stood and watched the both of them be marched down separate halls and lead into separate rooms.

"You think they'll be okay?" Ms. Pilsbury asked.

"They'll be fine. I just hope their stylists aren't planning something hideous for them to wear, otherwise Kurt will ignore my advice and rage on the stylist." She made a small smile and walked to the stage where the tributes will make their appearance to the crowd.

A few hours passed, and Shelby and Emma were waiting impatiently by the charcoal colored horses that would ride Kurt and Rachel onto the stage. They saw most of the other tributes climb into their chariots and wait for the ceremony to start. But there were a few tributes chatting with other tributes to pass the time. She scanned her eyes at a pair of three tributes near the District 4 chariot. They looked about the same age but two of them faced the third as if ganging up on him. Thinking this wasn't going to end well, she cautiously walked over to the three. 

"Is there something going on here?" She said threateningly to one of the boys ganging up on the short boy. The one she said something to, had a leather jacket and dark pants with curls made to look messy.

"Jesse St. James, Dsitrict One." He introduced formally. "And this is Sebastian Smythe, District Three. Pleasure to meet you, Ms…..?"

"Corcoran." She said flatly.

"Ms. Corcoran, We were just offering Blaine here a chance to be…..friends with us. In past Games, there have been some unfriendly-ness between us and District Four. We were just trying to "break the barrier" If you would call it." He said smoothly.

Shelby didn't fall for his stupid act and warned, "Ally-ing before the Games, are strictly forbidden, St. James. Now you and Sebastian walk back to your chariots before I catch you terrorizing any more tributes."

Not wanting to lose his pride, he turned and walked back to his chariot but not before saying to Blaine, "You only get one offer Blaine. Don't waste it."

Blaine shuddered and Shelby faced him.

"How old are you Blaine?" She asked

"17" He said with pride.

"17." She pondered. He was awfully short for his age, with small curls gelled back in a dapper fashion. He was standing shirtless with red swim trunks covering him. With the lean muscle and slight tan, he was hot. But, Kurt would disagree. Kurt would say something like "Hot? More like supermegafoxyawesomehot." Ha, oh how she loved Kurt's humor.

She formally introduced herself to Blaine. "Shelby Corcoran, Mentor for District 12." She extended her hand.

"Blaine Anderson, District 4." H e shook her hand with a charming smile.

"If you don't want to be bullied by those two, why don't you introduce yourself to my tributes. They probably want to meet some of the other tributes too." She offered not sure of what his response will be. His face lit up and agreed to meet them after the ceremony.

With a sigh of relief, she walked back to her own chariot and saw Kurt and Rachel standing there. All the breath she had just taken, was expelled immediately. They looked beautiful. Kurt was in a black suit, and Rachel was in a strapless black dress that puffed outwards down to the floor. The silver gems on the dress were close together near the top but separated and grew few as it went down the dress. They look breathtaking together. She forced herself to look away from them and directed them onto the chariot and wait for their turn. The horses pulled the chariot to the edge of the stage and it was almost their turn.

"Kurt," Rachel whispered, "I want to show them that we're in this together."

He grabbed her hand and they rode onto the stage and watched as the crowd cheered and clapped enthusiastically. District 12 just had the biggest reaction for their district in years. To give the crowd more to cheer about, Kurt and Rachel fist pumped in the air with their held hands. The crowd screamed and cheered even more. They were definitely noticed by now. Their chariot finally rolled back out of the crowd's view, and Kurt and Rachel climbed out of their seats and breathed heavily. They stuck through it and they made an impression, together.

Shelby walked towards them and laughed and hugged them both.

"I don't know why I was worried. You both did amazing. And you stuck together, that's what I liked." She smiled as she spoke and you could tell she was very proud of them both.

"Excuse me, Could I introduce myself? Uhh….. I'm Blaine." They both turned around and saw a boy shorter than them but looked to be about their age. And damn, was he fine. Kurt took in everything about him and looked into those beautiful brown eyes of his as he spoke.

"I'm Blaine. I'm from District Four. Uhh…. You guys were totally awesome out there. I loved it." Blaine quickly corrected himself, "They loved it. You guys were great…uhh… ummm…." Ugh. This is not how Blaine Anderson wanted to talk to the beautiful boy he saw on the stage.

"Hi Blaine, I'm Rachel and this is Kurt. We're both from District 12. And don't think because we come from the poorest district that we still can't kick your ass. Did the Careers send you over? Are you trying to get into our heads? Because you know what I think-"

"Rachel. Stop. I don't think he's with the careers. Hi Blaine. I'm Kurt. It's very nice to meet you." And finally Kurt smiled at the nervous shirtless boy. Blaine's face went as red as his swim trunks. Kurt and Blaine kept chatting away and Rachel kept trying to convince Kurt that Blaine was a spy for the Careers but he didn't listen to her.

Along with Kurt and Rachel, there was someone else looking at Blaine too. And that was Sebastian Smythe.

"Okay, so we'll go after the district 8 girl first and then we'll…Sebastian? Sebastian are you even listening to me?" Jesse demanded.

"Oh. Yeah sure." Sebastian said, not taking his eyes off Blaine.

"Sebastian. I'm saying this as a friend. Don't fall for him. He'll only hurt you. There's no room for love in the Games. When we eventually get him in the arena, it'll only make it harder for you. Don't go after him." Jesse said harshly.

Sebastian slowly looked away from Blaine but he saw Jesse sneak a peek at the friendly trio and saw that didn't take his eyes off the girl in the sparkly black dress.

Together they looked at the trio and were already forming a plan in their minds.

Meanwhile, Finn Hudson stole a look at the beautiful girl in the black dress too, and also like Jesse, he had a plan forming in his mind. _Tomorrow, I'll talk to her tomorrow. Get to know her first. Maybe find out her favorite Capitol food and send it to her room. Yeah. That'll work. Everybody likes food, right?_

Shelby stood off to the side and watched the whole scenario take place. She knew this was wrong. Everyone was going to get even more hurt this way. She couldn't let this happen. And yet, she did.

**So how was it? I hope I did Blaine justice and yes, I did throw in some Starkid quotes in there because it is Darren's Birthday!*releases balloons and confetti* YAY! **

**Anyways, Please Please Please Please Please REVIEW! I need some inspiration to keep going on this, and I really want to keep going. Also, song requests would be nice. I have like 2 in mind, but I want suggestions. Anyways, I'll start on chapter four right away! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. I kind of lost my idea for this story for a little bit and I'm trying to pull it back together. I know exactly how I want the Games to go and how it's going to end, but I don't know how I want to get to the Games. So these next few chapters might be a little slow because I'm trying to pull together ideas for how this is going to work. Sigh. We'll let's get down to business, (to defeat the Huns….. heehee I had to!)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own ANY of the Characters, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Shelby, Sebastian, Jesse, Finn, etc. **

The spear lunged forward and flew faster and faster and landed right into the dummy's heart. Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine all stood there with a look of shock and fear on their faces.

_So, this is how it is. _Kurt thought._ I always wondered how the tributes were automatically so good at weapon throwing. _ He stared all around the room and saw people practicing with swords and knives. _  
>Yup, I'm gonna die.<em>

As if reading his mind, Blaine took Kurt's hand into his and gave it a squeeze. Kurt looked at Blaine once again and smiled. Ever since Blaine introduced himself to the duo, he's been spending more time with Kurt than his own district partner. Rachel gave up on the idea that Blaine could be a spy and accepted him into their group. The District Duo just became the Tribute Trio.

"Guys, I think we should split up." Rachel said sadly. "we'll cover more areas here and if we all find something different that we're good at, it'll give us an advantage."

They agreed to split up and Blaine agreed to go figure out some weapons while Kurt went to do some camouflage and fire building. Rachel had no idea where to go. She looked at the weapons once and they looked heavy so she finally decided that she should at least build up some strength if she should handle and axe or knife. She walked over to the weight lifting station where a small fourteen year old girl was doing chin-ups on a bar on the wall and the District 10 boy she saw on the stage yesterday was there too.

_I can't remember this boy's name,_ Rachel pondered her mind for a bit to look for the right name._ Flint…Flynn…Fla…..F… God what was it?_

She inspected the boy a bit more as if trying to find his name in his physical features.

_Hmm….. A little muscular….. but far from a six pack….dark hair….Flynn…..Flint…FINN! That's right!_ The answer hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Hi Finn!" She said excitedly, happy to know his name, she said it a little too excitedly because Finn dropped the weights in surprise and just missed crushing his toes.

"Oh..umm…..hi." Finn said sheepishly, blushing slightly for his mishap. "What are you doing here? Oh right….dumb question…. Training arena…we have to be here….umm…" Finn was stumbling his words still not forgetting that the beautiful girl he saw in the dress was actually standing here talking to him. Rachel laughed lightly at his word choice so that made him feel a bit better.

"I'm trying to build up some strength for the Games. Do you want to train with me?" She asked while her cheeks were blushing.

"I'd really love to….. I mean only if you want me…..I really want to….I mean….." Finn was dismayed at his inability to talk. He gave a sigh and said clearly, "Yes, I would love to train with you, Rachel Berry."

Meanwhile Blaine was learning to spar with a knife. He didn't like the idea of throwing with spears so he chose something smaller and a bit easier to handle. During the whole time while working with his trainer, he felt that someone was watching him, besides the Gamemakers and other tributes. No, this person was intently watching Blaine's every move.

_Don't think like this Blaine. You'll only be even more paranoid in the arena._ Blaine shook his head trying to get the silly idea out of his head.

But there was someone watching him. Sebastian stared at the short boy with admiration and lust. He watched Blaine's every move and grew angry when he saw Blaine walk toward Kurt with glee as they headed for lunch. He saw Blaine reach for Kurt's hand and lightly kiss his cheek. And Sebastian grew angry very angry.

_If that's how you want to play this, Porcelain, let the games begin. _And he walked behind the two lovers glaring at Kurt the whole time during lunch.

Kurt and Blaine met Rachel at lunch with the district 10 boy.

"You guys, this is Finn. He wants to know if he can ally with us." Rachel said happily. She looked at Finn with adoring eyes while he scarfed down some Capitol food. They sat down with their trays eating away. Finn took notice of Rachel's clam chowder.

"So you like the clam chowder Rachel?" Finn tried asking smoothly.

"Oh it's delicious! It's a District Four specialty, right Blaine?" She exclaimed. Finn and Blaine just nodded.

They were so engrossed in their food that they didn't even realize the other two figures plopping down besides them. Blaine looked up and scowled.

"What do you two want? I told you I'm not joining you and your friends." Blaine snapped at them.

"Well who said we were asking you, Frodo?" Jesse snapped back.

Sebastian cut in. "What he means to say is, we want to know if all of you want to join our little group. It'll give all of us a better chance of winning." He tried explaining to the others but they didn't believe it. Sebastian tried a different approach.

"What about you sexy? You probably just want to get back home where you can sing like a dream, and because I find you….fascinating, we're going to give you another chance. So join us and go home a happy little victor, or stay with the nerd herd. Your choice."

Blaine looked at him with disgust.

"Let's get out of here guys. Kurt, do you want me to throw your stuff away for you?" Blaine looked dreamily at Kurt. Kurt nodded and Blaine picked up the two trays and walked to the trash with Finn and Rachel. Jesse followed trying to explain that not only inviting Blaine but Rachel and Finn too, but they just looked at him with disgust. This left Kurt and Sebastian alone at the table. And Kurt was going to use this time to his advantage.

"I don't like you." Kurt said flat out to Sebastian.

"Fun... I don't like you either." Sebastian said right back.

"I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend, I don't like your smirky little meerkat face, I don't like your obnoxious CW hair. I'm on to you." Now Sebastian was really getting annoyed with this guy. Who does he think he is? So, Sebastian snapped right back.

"Let's get a few things straight, Blaine's too good for you, your whole romance with him is a joke, and one of us has a hard luck case of the 'Gay Face' and it ain't me."

"You smell like Craigslist." And with that, Blaine saved Kurt from making any more mocking comments by taking his hand and walking him back to his District room.

That night, Kurt got a surprise awakening when Blaine knocked on his door and they snuck out to the roof of the building and they lay there looking at the stars and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Rachel also got a nice surprise when she opened her door and found and bowl of clam chowder sitting outside her door with a note that read,

_I heard it was your favorite. _

_I knew I loved you when_

_I saw you and the sparkly black dress._

_Enjoy the chowder,_

_XOXO 3_

**So what did you think? It's probably really bad, but now I have an idea of where to go from here :) The conversation between Seb and Kurt was from the episode "**_**Hold Onto Sixteen**_**", only slightly changed. I don't know when the next chapter will be up (hopefully Sunday, but I make no promises) so please keep Reviewing!**

**Give me and R-E-V-I-E-W! What does that spell? REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woah! I promised you readers a chapter today and you actually got one! This was rather fast actually. February vacation is ending for me so I think you should deserve a chapter before I go back to hell- I mean school! But in all seriousness I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be up because I haven't even planned what's going to be in it :P but anyways, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Hunger Games, or the song "We Found Love" by Rihanna**

Rachel read the note over and over again, swooning and melting each time she read it. In fact, she's read it so many times that she memorized it by now. She felt so happy and free finally knowing that Finn loved her. Well, the note wasn't signed, but she had a strong feeling it was from Finn. She could feel it in her bones. Rachel found Finn just before breakfast and held his hand, startling him a little, while they walked to breakfast.

"I loved your note by the way, Finn." Rachel swooned.

Finn stopped confused. "Wait, what note?"

Now Rachel was confused. "The note you sent me last night. It came with a bowl of clam chowder! Look, see!" She showed him the note, but Finn was still confused.

"Rachel, I didn't send any clam chowder, or a note like that. Though, I wish I did." Finn blushed a little at this.

"Well we should keep a close eye out Finn, whoever sent it must be trying to break us up." Puzzled, she looked over the tributes in her mind trying to see if any of them would do something like this. But none came to mind, even the Careers wouldn't stoop that low. So she gave up, but it still lurked in the back of her mind.

Meanwhile, Kurt woke up in Blaine's warm arms. He wanted to get up and see what the time was, but he was so cozy. Kurt tried nestling back into Blaine's arms, but Blaine's eyes fluttered open and he smiled after he saw Kurt.

"Morning beautiful." Blaine mumbled and closed his eyes again.

Kurt blushed at this but nudged the boy, reminding him they had to prepare for their interviews today. Groaning, Blaine sat up but he didn't make any motion towards the door. It was barely before sunset and Blaine wanted to stay here forever hugging Kurt. He tried making small talk with Kurt to keep him from rushing off to today's tasks.

"So Kurt, were you and Rachel close back in District 12" Blaine asked somewhat curiously.

"We were good friends…..yeah. Best friends actually. And now…." Kurt's lip trembled and Blaine knew he had somehow accidently struck a nerve. He immediately went into defense mode and hugged Kurt tighter stroking his back.

"Hey, hey. It's going to be okay. Don't think that way. Don't think of what will be, think of what is." And Blaine thought of his best comforting techniques, he sang. He had been told he had a dreamy singing voice, and he didn't realize it until he sang to Kurt. It was only a small part of a song he once remembered but he thought it fit the situation nicely.

_There is no future  
>There is no past<br>Thank God this moment's not the last_

_There's only us  
>There's only this<br>Forget regret- or life is yours to miss.  
>No other road<br>No other way  
>No day but today<em>

Kurt looked up at Blaine as if just looking at him for the first time.

"I didn't know you sing." Kurt said wondrously.

"I guess I never really sang much before now. Do you sing?" Blaine asked. As a response, Kurt sang a four-note tune and Blaine drank it in, melting at the sound of his voice.

"Rachel sings too." Kurt stated.

"Well if Finn can sing we can start the Hunger Games Quartet." Blaine joked. This made Kurt laugh and Blaine had the urge to lean down and kiss the sweet boy next to him. So he did, and their lips locked full on and Kurt pushed against Blaine and vice versa until Rachel burst through the door.

"Um… guys. I'd love it if you put a tie on the doorknob next time, but Kurt, Shelby wants to talk to us about the interviews tonight. Hello, Blaine." Rachel waved at Blaine.

"Hey Rachel, does Finn sing?" Blaine asked, watching a small smile grow on Kurt's lips.

"I'm not sure why?" Rachel confusedly responded. The two boys burst into laughter about their previous joke about a show choir for the Games.

"Okay, I'm going to leave you two alone for a bit, but in all seriousness Kurt, we need to practice with Shelby." Kurt laughed and followed Rachel out the door, quickly glancing at Blaine and winking. Blaine's heart melted at the adorableness that is Kurt, and he picked up the blanket that they laid on and walked back to his own mentor, heart aflutter.

"Rachel and Kurt, there's something that they changed with the interviews this year. They feel this year's Games will be slightly boring and they want each Tribute to prepare something special to show the audience. It can be singing, or dancing, or a painting, or whatever you feel like." Shelby told the two kids. Rachel's mind was pondering songs to perform when Kurt's face lit up and he blurted out.

"Can we do a duet or group number?" Kurt asked somewhat hoping this was a true statement.

"Uhh…..let me read." Shelby picked up the papers with the rules for the interviews and read. "It says here: Tributes can perform with or without their district partner. Group performances are suggested upon and would be more interesting. Tributes cannot be in more than one performance. So yes Kurt, you can."

"I have a plan. Rachel, go find Finn and I'll get Blaine. We'll show them a performance like never before." Kurt's face was determined and Shelby and Rachel both knew once Kurt put his mind to something, there was no stopping him.

A few minutes later, Kurt, Rachel, Blaine and Finn were standing in Kurt's room trying their best to harmonize.

"Finn, you need to go lower," Kurt reprimanded. "we discussed this! You and Blaine are supposed to sing the low parts and you're not going low enough."

"I'm trying my best Kurt!"

"Hey, maybe I can help." Shelby suddenly offered. "I help Mr. Shuester with the glee club in District 12, so maybe I can help now." She was met with nods of appreciation.

"Okay, so maybe we should change it up a bit. We're going to add some dancing to this. So, for Rachel and Kurt's first part, they are going to dance around Finn and Blaine, somewhat flirting with them. And then Rachel and Finn will duet the next line and Blaine and Kurt the line after. Then you will join in harmony for the chorus. Oh this is going to be perfect!" Shelby squealed with glee. So for the hours before the interview, they all practiced their harmonies and duets.

"And now let's give it up for the 'Hunger Games Quartet'! Featuring District 12's Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel, District 10's Finn Hudson, and District 4's Blaine Anderson!" Ceaser Flickerman cheered and got the whole crowd excited to see what the four tributes would be performing. Blaine and Finn stood on opposite ends of the stage while Kurt and Rachel strutted out towards their partner. The last two immediately dueted;

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
>And we're standing side by side<br>As your shadow crosses mine  
>What it takes to come alive<em>

And the four of them sang it just the way Shelby instructed them, performing it perfectly.

__

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>But I've gotta let it go<em>

The four actually got into the music as if for the first time realizing the truth behind the next lyrics.

__

_We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

__Kurt looked up at Blaine with adoring eyes but did not dare to kiss. Their relationship was already scandalous enough, but flaunting it might jeopardize their lives in the Games. However, Finn and Rachel had no problem and they passionately kissed on the stage, the crowd cheering away.

"Well, I must say, that might've been the best performance this evening! I don't know how anyone could beat that!" Ceasar Flickerman gushed. "Now Kurt, did you expect to find love **and** meet your step-brother that you've never met?" he asked curiously.

"Well I didn't expect- wait….what? Step-brother? I don't have a step-brother." Kurt said confused. Obviously this guy knew something that he didn't, and he didn't like it.

"Haha! You're too funny Kurt! Audience members, why don't we show Kurt what we're talking about?" Ceaser laughed and the audience cheered, but Kurt was confused. A big screen appeared in front of the four and they watched intently trying to see what Ceaser meant. Suddenly, Burt appeared on the tv screen with an interviewer they used every year to ask tributes' families about their childhood, friends, advice, etc.

"So Burt, do you have any last minute advice for Kurt before we see him compete?" The interviewer asked nonchalantly, like Kurt was at a singing competition not like he was about to fight to the death. His dad took a deep breath and Kurt could see tears form in his eyes. It broke Kurt's heart to see him like this.

"Kurt, I want you to please try and come home, we all miss you." A lone tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it away. "And keep Finn safe too. You don't know this yet but he's family too." More tears rolled down his face and the screen went black.

Kurt and Finn stared in shock. They were brothers? But, how was that possible? Ceaser answered this too.

"Well it seems our tributes are confused, so let's fill them in! We did some research and found out that a few years back Burt (Kurt's dad) and Carole (Finn's mom) met while Burt was transporting coal to Carole's farm. I hope you're all listening!" Ceaser told this as if it were a joke. Kurt was hurt. This is an important fact on his life we're talking about! Why can't he act serious for once? Kurt wanted him to stop and not talk anymore but he continued.

"So, when they met it was like love at first sight. And secretly, they eloped! "The audience gasped as if some huge secret was out. "Now, Burt wanted to stay in District 12, and Carole in district 10, so they agreed to stay where they were and they continued their secret love. But's that's all going to change this year when both of their kids are in this year's Games!" Ceaser laughed like it was a big game. A bell rung out, signaling their time was up.

"Oh man, we're all out of time! But anyways, let's give a round of applause to the two couples and the two newly-found brothers! And happy Hunger Games!" Ceaser motioned for them to exit, but Kurt couldn't move so Blaine took his shoulders and led him backstage and kissed him on the way. Kurt sobbed.

"That was the most humiliating thing in my entire life!" Kurt cried out. He continued to sob in Blaine's shoulder. Blaine could've told him that it'll get worse because in two days, they'll be thrown into the arena to fight each other. But, he didn't. Blaine just hugged him tight, protecting him from any harm and kissed his forehead and said,

"As long as you're with me, everything will be okay."

**Woah! I can't believe I actually did it! I typed out a whole *really long* chapter in just 3 days. I'm a total procrastinator so this is an accomplishment for me. I hope you all enjoyed the four's lovely performance. And yes, this fanfic is named after the song when I saw them do it on Glee a few weeks ago. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to REVIEW! *seriously the reviews are the only thing inspiring me so please review!***


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry I didn't put this up sooner! I have no excuse, I'm just a lazy, terrible person that doesn't update fast enough. *sigh***

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games and Glee characters and plots are no mine!**

Finn awkwardly stumbled into the cafeteria and placed himself into a chair. Rachel peeked in the room and found him shaking in his chair practically crying.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Finn."

"WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME?" He screamed. "She always told me everything. I told her everything. Why didn't she tell me, I have a step-dad and step-brother." Rachel placed her hand on his knee and it slowly stopped shaking, but it didn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes.

"Finn, you know why she couldn't tell you. It was scandalous for marriages in separate districts. She did it to protect you from ridicule, and the reaping probably would've been rigged to thrown you in the Games as soon as you turned twelve. Finn, your mom did everything that she could to protect you, and I will too. Kurt and Blaine will too. As long as one of the four of us makes it out alive, everything will be okay in the end." Rachel finished. Finn's anger subsided and Finn remembered the tears on his mom's eyes when he left District 10 and he decided he should keep them happy for as long as he could.

_I'm here and it is now. I'm not going to make it out of the Arena, I'm not smart or as vocally talented as Kurt, but I am strong. That should count for something, right? Right. And if I am strong enough, maybe I can get Kurt home so my mom doesn't lose both her sons. Yeah, that's what I'll do. But, to do that I should start treating Kurt more like my...brother._

It was hard to think of Kurt as his brother, but he pushed the uncomfortable feeling aside and took a deep breath. _I have to get Kurt home. I have Kurt home._ He made it his new mantra, and just like that, he rose from his seat, took Rachel's hand and walked back to their District room, kissing her good-night before he retired to his bed and fell asleep with a new goal in his mind.

_~The careers circled around Kurt and Blaine like animals getting ready to fight their prey. And that's just how it was, the careers were predator and Kurt and Blaine their prey. A spear struck out nearly slicing Blaine's chest and the battle commenced. Blaine shoved Kurt behind him and sliced and struck at any body that wasn't Kurt's. He knew he couldn't protect Kurt for much longer as the careers landed a few blows on Blaine, he was just glad Kurt had a small dagger to protect himself as well. He looked back and saw Kurt trying to fend off one career and Blaine went instantly into protection mode. With adrenaline coursing through his body, he finished off the three careers around himself and ran over to Kurt. He pulled the career off of a tackled Kurt and the two wrestled to the death until Blaine kneeled sweating and bleeding over the corpse. He looked around and found no careers in his eyesight and looked over to Kurt. A large red stain was quickly growing on his shirt._

"_Blaine," was all Kurt managed to whisper and he crumpled to the ground._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"~_

Blaine shot up from his bed, sweating and shaking, trying to get over the shock of his nightmare. He shakily got up from his bed, shakily put on and undershirt and some boxers, and stumbled to Kurt's room in a complete haze. He didn't escape his haze until he saw Kurt open the door and grabbed Kurt in a protective embrace. Kurt could hear his boyfriend muttering 'Thank God you're still here', 'They had you, in my dream they had you.' 'I wasn't strong enough, Kurt.' And Kurt understood it was one of those nightmares that occur as a side effect to being a tribute in the Hunger Games. Kurt led Blaine to the bed and pulled him close, trying to calm him down from his nightmare.

"I need to train more Kurt." Blaine said in his hysterics.

"Yes, I know sweetie. We'll train more tomorrow morning. Right now, you need some sleep. I'll protect you from any harm tonight." Kurt said soothing Blaine into almost sleep.

"I can't lose you Kurt." Blaine breathed as he fell into a deep sleep in Kurt's arms and in Kurt's bed. Kurt looked down at the boy and smiled, fighting back tears in his eyes.

**Hi everyone! I actually planned this chapter to be longer and the games to be next chapter, but I couldn't figure out how to make it flow…..you know? So next chapter will pretty much be a filler chapter, and to be nice, I'll type up the two chapters and post them one after the other so there's no wait period. Does that make any sense? **

**Anyways, I'm really beating myself up for not updating sooner. (damn school) and I'm rambling so I will stop typing now.**

**P.S. THE REVIEW BUTTON WOULD LIKE SOME LOVIN'! PLEASE BE A DEER AND CLICK IT TO SHOW YOUR LOVE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I lied, I'm not giving you two chapters, I'm giving you a really super long one! And it's not a filler so really read it through! There's a long monologue in here so I hope I don't confuse anyone by it. PLEASE R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED THE HUNGER GAMES OR GLEE, I WOULD BE SUPER RICH BY NOW AND WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS. **

Rachel woke up shivering. Her blankets were curled around the foot of the bed, but that wasn't the cause. Finn wasn't here. He was here when she was thrashing around during her nightmare and it was a very sweet moment between the two of them at midnight. Finn holding Rachel close, comforting her during her nightmares of what might come. She just hoped he would be here when she woke up. Sighing, Rachel climbed out of bed and found a brown and white cotton plaid shirt with blue denim jeans. Along with that was a fleece zip up jacket.

_This must be the Games outfit._ Rachel thought. Every year they Gamemakers make all the tributes wear the same outfit so no one cheats with their outfit choices._ Let's see, if it's hot I could always roll up the sleeves of my shirt and use my jacket as a pack to carry food. And the cotton in the jacket could keep me warm at night, but it'll also be my downfall if it gets wet, along with the jeans. Those will take forever to dry. But at least the jeans won't tear if I fell somewhere. So maybe this could be useful. _Feeling satisfied with her usefulness she stripped and changed into the outfit, feeling surprisingly comfortable. She walked out to the dining room to find Kurt for breakfast. Rachel only saw Shelby sitting at the table slowing stirring a bowl of granola and yogurt with a sad expression on her face.

"Where's Kurt?"

"He went to talk to Blaine first before the Games started."

"Then I should go see Finn too." Rachel started for the door, but her mom stopped her.

"Rachel." Shelby said in a soft voice. "Come sit. There's some last minute advice I should give you, but I think it's already too late." Hesitantly, Rachel sat next her mom. She slowly grabbed a banana and nibbled at it to give herself some strength for the impending Games.

"Rachel, I need to talk to you about your relationship with Finn." Rachel opened her mouth as if to say something, but Shelby continued. "This isn't safe for the both of you! It could get you killed!"

"Mom, I don't understand what'll be so bad about it. I thought building and alliance was a good thing."

"Rachel, you said you wanted to win the Games so you could eventually move to the Capitol and become a famous singer. You won't be able to do that if you're dead. "

"Mom! Don't bring my future plans into this! Me and Finn really do love each other and we are going to get sponsors by doing the whole 'star-crossed lovers' thing. It happened once before, why can't it happen again?"

"Because last time President Snow almost destroyed District 12." It hurt Shelby emotionally to talk about how her best friend had been murdered by President Snow, but it was a story she had to tell to keep her own daughter, her own flesh and blood safe from the wrath of his might.

"Once two tributes were crowned victor after the 74th Games, President Snow sensed rebellion and he was right. District 8 was planning to revolt against the Peacekeepers and he knew where the spark came from. So instead of destroying District 12 like he did with 13, he killed the Spark. I remember every detail of it. Primrose and I came home from school and sat in her house in Victor's village eating a plate of cookies when a fire quickly ignited in the Mellark's home and suddenly spread to the oldest victor's home, Haymitch's. Haymitch's home was basically a liquor castle just waiting for a spark to start an explosion. And that's just what happened. We weren't fast enough to run. All I remember seeing was fire, smoke, flying debris, and then it was calm. The smoke dissipated and my vision blurred. I could hear the Peacekeepers coming with stretchers and shouting, lots of shouting. The searchers found me and place me on a stretcher, and my vision started to fade. I was starting to black out. But I looked to my left. It was a mistake and an image I'll never be able to forget. I saw Prim's blond hair attached to a charred body with two arms wrapped around her. It was hard to depict the face holding Prim in her last moments, but I already knew who it was. There was only one person that loved Prim that much and she always wore a signature braid. I woke up in a hospital in the Capitol and found I was the only survivor. It was terrible. I had watched my best friend and her family die, and there was nothing I could do about it. I always thought it was an accident, and assumed it was an open flame in Peeta's ovens. But, three years later when I was participated in the Games, I saw what the Capitol could do and knew it was no accident. All of this was because two victors were crowned that year." Shelby took a breather from her long speech and took a sip of water. Rachel's face was frozen solid.

"Rachel, don't try to defy the Capitol. I don't want you to go through what I had to. I'm not going to make you end this relationship but I want you to think first when a knife is flying towards Finn, do you want to lose your whole life and career or a boy that could hold you back on all those things. Prim never got to live her life to the fullest, but I want you to. Just think first." Shelby sat back finished.

"Mom, I love you so much. But, I love Finn too. I could picture my future with him, making music. Maybe this year will be different. I'll definitely take what you said to heart, but when the time comes, my heart will choose faster than my mind. If I promise to try my best to come home, will you forgive me at least?"

"Rachel, I don't want you to try your best. I want you to try better than your best." Shelby drew her daughter close for one last embrace before Rachel had to leave. She kissed her forehead and ran her fingers trough Rachel's hair for what could be the last time. The bells rung five times and that was the signal for the tributes to enter their hovercraft to be transported to the arena. Rachel pulled away and wiping tears from her eyes walked slowly to the hovercraft. She peeked out of the window and waved good-bye to her mother, her mentor, the person to decide whether her or Kurt lives on. Rachel looked around the hovercraft that was taking flight. It was a white room with a small couch and table and the tube in the back corner that would release her to the arena. She sat on the couch and noticed a small mug of cocoa on the table. Rachel didn't feel in the mood to drink it but did anyway, not knowing if it was her last. She sat and drank for a full hour until the intercom buzzed.

"Tributes enter your glass cylinders and be ready to be transported to the Arena. Good luck Tributes." The announcement ended and a countdown began starting from 60. 60 seconds. Rachel had 60 seconds to say good-bye to everyone she ever loved and prepare to kill others so she can return to her family and friends. Taking a deep breath, she stepped closer and closer towards the glass tube and on the countdown's final seconds she stepped fully into the tube. It immediately closed and started to rise. She looked up and saw sun, bright shining sun. It was so bright and threatening that Rachel knew she would have to find water right away or die. The platform raised to its fullest and she stood in the semi circle of tributes. The was a thick forest to her left and a mountain in front, a field to her right and from the sounds of it, a lake and waterfall behind her. The Cornucopia was right in front of her and Sebastian on one side of her and Blaine on the other. Kurt and Finn were closest to the Cornucopia and stood directly across from one another.

_Don't go to the Cornucopia. Run fast and far. You can steal off of other tributes later._ Her inner voice shouted. She looked at Blaine and instinctively knew he would try and reach for a weapon and run in the forest nearby with Kurt. Finn looked indecisive and was glancing between the forest, mountain and cornucopia. Rachel glanced at the awfully bright sun and knew she would need something from the Cornucopia to keep her alive. Seconds ticked away as she scanned the equipment. There were a few small packs with not much use to them and in god-awful colors or pink and lime green. No, those would surely get her killed. Weapons might do her some good so she scanned for those. The only ones she saw in sight were a few long knives and maces and some spears. Then she spotted it, a brown backpack with four small knives tucked into the left pocket and a large water bottle on the right pocket. The pack looked full of things that could be useful and noticed a small archery kit peeking out the top. It was perfect, exactly what she needed. Except it was in the mouth of the Cornucopia. _Is it worth it?_ There were only ten seconds left in the countdown so she crouched low and in position to sprint. That pack could be the thing that saves or kills her, it was worth the risk.

5…4…3…2…1… a bell rung out signaling the start of the Games and Rachel ran as fast as she could. She could barely depict who was who, but she kept running. Ducking left and right, she still ran until she noticed a tribute coming closer behind her. She grabbed whatever was at her feet and threw it behind her hoping to lock off their attacks. She heard a yelp of pain and surprise and then a body fall to the ground. It could kill her physically if she turned to look but it would also kill her mentally if she never did, so she turned and almost stopped in her tracks. She saw the boy from District 3 bleeding profusely on the ground with an ax imbedded in his stomach. It was her first kill. Choking down the bile that was rising, she turned and sprinted towards the pack that brought her to this damn bloodbath. Rachel had just grabbed the strap of the backpack when a sword implanted itself in the ground a good 3 inches away from her face. The sword raised again and Rachel looked up to the person who could kill her in an instant. The sword came back down but nowhere near Rachel. Instead it was in another tributes body that Rachel hadn't notice sneak up behind her. She looked up to the tribute with the sword who had just saved her life but could still kill her. It was Jesse St. James.

"You should go, Rachel. I saw your friends go into the forest, follow them." Jesse pleaded. Seeing this sudden transformation in Jesse, she hesitated thinking it was a ploy to get her friends killed. Her friends might not even be alive,, but she didn't move.

"I just saved your damn life, now leave before I change my mind!" He shouted. Ah, now there's the Jesse she knew. And she took off into the forest dodging trees and shrubs until she stumbled down a hill and landed flat on her face.

**Sorry! That's all I can type for now. It's kinda late for me but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope it wasn't too confusing. Don't forget to REVIEW! I flailed over each review and story alert but I'm selfish and want MORE! MUAHAHA!**

**Sorry….. that was uncalled for. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I needed some serious inspiration for this chapter and you guys helped a lot with your reviews! Thanks so much! **

"Kurt, come on! We have to keep moving or they'll catch us!" Blaine pleaded to a sluggishly moving Kurt. Blaine had found Kurt struggling with a tribute at the cornucopia and regretfully killed the poor kid that was hurting his boyfriend with his trident that he managed to snag. They escaped with only a few cuts and bruises and were already on their way through the forest in to stay isolated for awhile. They'd been walking for hours and had already circled through the forest and were coming closer to the waterfall. He dared a look back at Kurt and seeing his ragged appearance decided they should rest for while. Kurt immediately plopped down on the bed of leaves at his feet. It didn't seem like an ideal place to rest. It was open all around them. The only place to hide was the trees up above. Yes, that would be safest. 

"Come one Kurt. We can rest here. It's a too risky. We're going up there." Blaine pointed to a tree nearby with a large sturdy branch about half way up it. There was a branch just like it on the other side of the tree. His boyfriend groaned but picked himself up and Blaine helped him up the tree. Kurt made it to the branch and tied himself to the tree with the rope that was in the extremely small pack that Kurt had grabbed. He had just started pulling Blaine up when they heard the pounding of footsteps, splashes of water, screaming and more footsteps. They were definitely coming towards them. Kurt hauled Blaine up as fast as he possibly could and hid behind the trunk and leaves of the tree.

A figure burst through the trees and stood in front of the tree back facing the two hiding boys. They peered at him, it was Finn! Kurt whispered his name as loud as he dared but it was unheard by him because of the three tributes that bounded through the thicket and stood menacingly in front of Finn. It was the girl from 3, and the boy and girl tributes from 5. They each brandished a weapon of some sort, whether it be an axe or a large knife.

"We got him right where we want him!" They pleasantly shouted. Finn backed up until his back was up against the tree. He looked terrible. His shirt was ripped and his leg was bleeding profusely and there were many cuts on his face and arms. From behind the tree, Kurt held one of the throwing knives from the pack and was aiming it for one of the tributes in front of Finn. Blaine slowly reached up and brought Kurt's hand down.

"What are you doing? We need to help Finn or he'll die!" Kurt hissed.

"We need to wait for the right time. Then we'll equip Finn with a weapon and we'll each take a tribute and be evenly numbered." Blaine saw Kurt's dismayed face and added. "It'll be better if we wait and assess the situation." Kurt slowly nodded and they watched the scene quietly from the trees. 

The small alliance was surrounding Finn with creepy smiles on their faces. Finn looked so exhausted that he was going to pass out any time now. It hurt Kurt so much to see his brother in trouble, so defying Blaine's rules he propelled himself off the branch and landed right in front of Finn. A small show of surprise was expressed on their faces but it quickly faded into another evil smile.

"Oh look Finn-y. You're brother came to save the day. How heroic." They teased. Blaine jumped down as well and it stood three against three. They were evenly numbered but Finn, Kurt and Blaine all knew they were outmatched.

"Oh look, you've got the whole group here." The District 5 boy teased.

"I think they're missing someone Alfred," His partner noticed. "yeah the brown haired drama queen."

"Aww did little Finn-y lose his girlfriend?" The girl pouted her lips in a taunting manner. Yeah, Finn didn't know where Rachel was. He saw her enter the bloodbath but didn't see her come out. He wanted to go after her, but there were too many tributes and at that moment a knife slashed a cut on his forehead blocking his vision from blood. So he ran instead, and regretted not finding Rachel afterward. She could be dead and it would be his fault. He already felt bad enough and these guys were making it worse. Sensing his discomfort, Blaine and Kurt took up menacing poses in front of Finn. Kurt with his silver stake, and Blaine with his trident. Rage was building up in Finn. How dare they make fun of Rachel? How dare they taunt him like he was a little kid?

"You know I seem to recall a girl with long brown hair at the cornucopia. She started to follow you Finn, but I took my knife and –" The boy couldn't even finish his thought because Finn had grabbed Kurt's stake and stabbed right into his heart.

"That's for Rachel." Finn spat at him.

He couldn't tell of the kid was just taunting him but it didn't matter, the rage had taken over Finn and he was already going towards the District 5 girl. She was stronger though, as the fight commenced Finn's adrenaline reduced drastically. He could feel the ache and pain of the more recent wounds that this girl gave him.

There was a pretty nasty cut on his shoulder blade that hurt like hell! He glanced at Blaine and he was doing just as bad, trying to fend off an overhand strike from his opponent. Unfortunately, that quick glance gave the District 5 girl just enough time to strike Finn again. She swatted his stake away from his hand and pushed him hard into the nearby tree. Finn's head landed roughly against the bark and spots clouded his vision for a few moments. The girl lunged at him and gripped his throat tight. He struggled a bit and felt the grip loosen just a little bit, but that was probably because Kurt was clawing and swiping at the girl's feet. Outraged, she kicked backwards hard and heard a small crack as Kurt doubled over in pain. It was most likely a cracked rib.

The girl turned to face him and she gripped harder and darkness started to gather within his vision. No, he couldn't pass out. He had to bring Kurt home to his family. It was no use, the darkness was coming closer and getting bigger, soon it would swallow him whole.

He heard the arrow before he saw it. There was a slight "_Twing_!" as he turned his head a bit to the left and saw a long golden arrow coming right towards his face! He closed his eyes, if this was how he was going to die, he didn't want to witness it. He heard the arrow make its mark and a slight moan. Wait, he didn't moan. Finn opened his eyes and saw the District 5 girl crumpled to the ground bleeding profusely out of the back of her neck. Her eyes rolled over and a cannon boomed. Yup, she was definitely dead. There cannon fired again and he looked over and saw the girl from three with an arrow lodged in her arm and three holes in her back that bled just as much as the arrow wound. Blaine stood next to her, his eyes wild with anguish and guilt as he had just realized he had killed someone's daughter, friend, sister, girlfriend. While Kurt, although in a lot of pain, cuddled his boyfriend, Finn looked up to see who their archery friend was. This girl had long brown hair, big brown eyes, and the artistic yet fiery spark in her eyes. Joy filled Finn's heart as he saw that his girlfriend was not dead, but indeed here and had just saved their lives. She ran up to hug Finn.

"You're alive." Finn hugged her tight and took a deep breath of her scent. He was so happy to see her.

"Did you think I was dead?" Rachel pulled back, astonished.

Finn pointed at the dead tribute boy, "He said-"

"Should you honestly believe anything they said?" Rachel smiled and hugged Finn once more. They went to Blaine and Kurt and hugged them as well. Each tribute had a smile on their face for once as they just appreciated the moment to spend time with the ones they loved.

**Well I hope you liked that chapter because it took me forever to figure out what to do. I might have another chapter by Sunday, "who knows?" But I'm gonna need serious reviews and hopefully you guys can give me some ideas to go with the story! (Right now I only have two huge scenes I wanna accomplish but I need a few little scenes!) Any ideas are wonderful! Songs too! REVIEW PLEASE! And until next time!**


End file.
